Citizens
Citizens are the population of the kingdom. They range from the royalty, the common citizens, and the special citizens. Royalty The royalty consists of the Princess and her trusty Jester. They are both hosts of the kingdom and both have thought bubbles. The Princess The Princess is the ruler of the kingdom. She seems to live alone and is waiting for her Prince Charming. She has long pink hair, a green and white dress, and her crown. The Princess's main role is to assign her Princess Quests for the Jester. Her thought bubbles consist of quirks in the castle or her own unique thoughts. You may also name her whatever you want, but the name will always begin in "Princess". The Jester The Jester works for the Princess. He mainly opens the doors for incoming citizens and is sent off to do Princess Quests. He is dressed in a typical jester attire. He usually dances around or walks around when he does not have anything to do. He'll also do one of his few tricks if you tap him. His thought bubbles consist of jokes or his own unique thoughts. Common Citizens The three common citizens are girls, boys, and goblins. They all have a first name and last name. They move into any open dwelling and will work for you. All citizens have a name, a birthday, and an ideal job for which they will be happiest to work in. Girls Girls will always wear a white headband with a white apron and a white collar. Their long-sleeved shirt will vary in color. There are two different hairstyles and four different hair colors. They also have three different shades of skin. Guys Guys wear a tunic that will vary in color. They have two different hairstyles and four different hair colors. Some of them will wear hats. Guys also have three different shades of skin. Goblins Goblins have three shades of green skin. They have three different types of faces and two different types of hats with different horns on them. Their gloves and shirt will vary in color. Special Citizens The five types of special citizens are dragons, fairies, ogres, unicorns and flywackets. They all only have a first name. Dragons Dragons can be hatched from the Dragon Hatchery for 20. Although they do not live in a dwelling and work for you, they are still considered as citizens. Dragons have the ability to instantly stock an entire work floor, whether there are workers or not. The rarities of the dragons depend on the color and how much they stock, as well as how long it takes for them to recharge before they can stock a floor again. Dragons roam around the kingdom randomly, even in dwellings. If you use a dragon in a dwelling, nothing will happen and the dragon will have to recharge for the next use. See dragon types here. Fairies Fairies are special citizens that are unlocked by purchasing a Fairy Glen. They tend to specialize in Service jobs and mostly desire service jobs. Skill levels of the fairies can be as high as 15. Fairies come in many different colors. Note that fairies can also live in normal dwellings as well. Ogres Ogres are special citizens that are unlocked by purchasing an Ogre Muck. They tend to specialize in Food jobs and mostly desire food jobs. Skill levels of the ogres can be as high as 15. Ogres come in many different colors. Note that ogres can also live in normal dwellings as well. Unicorns Unicorns can be hatched from the Unicorn Ranch for 30. Although they do not live in a dwelling and work for you, they are still considered as citizens. Unicorns have the ability to instantly sell an entire work floor, but only whatever is in stock. The rarities of the unicorns depend on the type and how much they can get, as well as how long it takes for them to recharge before they can sell stock on a floor again. Unicorns trot around the kingdom randomly, even in dwellings. If you use a unicorn in a dwelling or on an empty-stocked floor, nothing will happen and the unicorn will have to recharge for the next use. See unicorn types here. Pro Tip: To optimize the unicorn, use them on floors that yield the most profits such as Royal Alchemy Lab, Counting House, Touch of Gold and Smuggler's Den if you have these collections stocked up till level 3. Otherwise other high profit floors like The King's Clock , Hall of Judgment, Abyssal Bridge and Winter Wonderland would also suffice. Flywackets Flywackets are Pets belonging to the Jester. They are available from time to time as part of an in-app purchase bundle offer and they have a birthday that falls on the day it was purchased. So far there have been at least three kinds of Flywacket, a blue one, a blue one with a star on its forehead and a white/grey one. Flywackets have the ability to give . They take a number of hours to recharge before they can give gold again. Flywackets roam around the kingdom randomly, even in dwellings and construction floors. Their ability can be used on any floor.